tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Overseer (Fate/Eminent Revival - Pariksit)
| type = |jspirit= |master= Ellis Sinatra |class= Overseer |alignment= Lawful Neutral |attribute= Sky |phantasm= EX |strength= A |endurance= B+ |agility= A |mana= B |luck= B++ |cskill1=Overseer |cskill1value= |cskill2=Self-Replenishment (Mana) |cskill2value= |cskill3=Divinity |cskill3value= |cskill4=Independent Action |cskill4value= |skill1=Mana Burst (Star) |skill1value= |skill2=Golden Rule (Wealth & Body) |skill2value= |skill3=Curse of the Brahman |skill3value= |skill4= |skill4value= |np1=Gandiva |np1target=Anti-Divine Anti-Army |np1rank=A++ |np2=Vasavi Shakti |np2target=Anti-Divine Anti-Army |np2rank=A++ |np3=Trishula |np3target=Anti-Divine Anti-Army |np3rank=A++ }} |qualclasses = | gender = Male | hairc = Dark brown | eyec = Dark violet | birthp = India | armament = | likes = Vrishaketu, freshly brewed tea, archery | dislikes = Anyone getting in his way for Vrishaketu's attention (including his Master), poisonous snakes | talent = | enemy = | imagecol = Royal purple }} Overseer '(オーバーシアー, ''Ōbāshiā) is the other Overseer-class Servant of Ellis Sinatra in the Mana Restoration Missions of Fate/Eminent Revival. He serves as a minor antagonist against the Protagonist and Overseer in Part II, but he eventually sides with them by the end after realizing their goals and decides to help them. Profile Identity Overseer's True Name is '''Pariksit (パリクシット), a Kuru king who reigned during the Middle Vedic period (12th-9th centuries BCE). Along with his son and successor Janamejaya, he played a decisive role in the consolidation of the Kuru state, the arrangement of Vedic hymns into collections, and the development of the orthodox srauta ritual, transforming the Kuru realm into the dominant political and cultural center of northern Iron Age India. He also appears as a figure in later legends and traditions. According to the Mahabharata and the Puranas, he succeeded his great uncle Yudhishthira to the throne of Hastinapur. Appearance As a descendant of Arjuna, Pariksit bears some resemblance to his grandfather. But unlike him, Pariksit has a pair of violet eyes and a lighter skin tone, courtesy of his parents, Abhimanyu and Uttara respectively. He is described to have a rather athletic figure; lean yet flexible. Due to his birthright as heir to the Pandu royal house, Pariksit's wardrobe is filled to the brim with garbs and robes made of the finest materials befitting of his status. The color palettes of his clothes often bear the shades of red, blue, gold and purple that symbolizes power, strength, auspicious and nobility in Indian culture respectively. Though he prefers wearing purple most of the time for certain reasons. Personality Virtuous and selfless, Pariksit shows great promise as a ruler at a young age. He is diligent in his studies and duties, polite to his people, and affectionate for the little things that blessed his life. But underneath that, Pariksit also bears a personality that can only be described as possessive when it comes to topics involving Vrishaketu - a trait similar to the secondary personality of his grandfather, "Black", but with love instead of hatred. While he does truly care for Vrishaketu's well-being, he can't help but lust after him as well after the other treated him so kindly in his childhood days. And if he thinks that he can never claim Vrishaketu's love for himself, he will gladly kill the latter in a creative manner if that's what it takes to have Vrishaketu as his. Of course, that was all in the past when they were both still growing up and living within the Palace of Illusions. Now as a Heroic Spirit, even if Pariksit still does show his other self in certain times, he knows how to restrain himself well and when to stop playing around in times of seriousness. He also shows that - outside of his other persona - he genuinely loves Vrishaketu and he is willing to go through great lengths to make sure Vrishaketu is safe. This willingness is eventually extended to the Protagonist when he bonded with them further, after he acknowledged that Vrishaketu can't be for himself only. However, this doesn't stop him in being slightly antagonistic towards the Protagonist and to pretty much anyone who wants to be romantically involved with Vrishaketu, though. But if the Protagonist cheers him on to confess, Pariksit will be determined to keep his feelings a secret for as long as possible - claiming that it will taint Vrishaketu's innocence. This makes others think of him as a rare variant of the tsundere-yandere archetype. It's also revealed that Pariksit hates being alone, which is a contrast to his grandfather Arjuna who revels in it. Relationships Arjuna : His biological grandfather who he harbors respect, but he tends to get annoyed at him due to the fact that Arjuna keeps on getting Vrishaketu's attention. He also shows a deal of displeasure when Arjuna became aware of his romantic attraction towards Vrishaketu and didn't support it in the grounds that they are both men and are related albeit as cousins. Pariksit doesn't take Arjuna's disapproval well, but he does give his reasons some thought. : It is revealed that Pariksit looked up to Arjuna as his support and inspiration, and sought his acknowledgment so much when he was young. However, with how Arjuna tends to go to very long journeys so much, he was eventually replaced by Vrishaketu who treated the young prince kindly and won his affections unknowingly. Abhimanyu : Pariksit's father who died before he could meet him. His mother, Uttara, often told stories about him when he was young, leading to Pariksit respecting him even if he wasn't able to see his father in person. Karna : Vrishaketu's father and one of Pariksit's great uncles. Pariksit wants to meet him someday. Vrishaketu ' :Pariksit's relative through their common ancestor, Kunti. At first, Pariksit didn't take Vrishaketu's arrival in the Palace of Illusions well, especiall after knowing that Vrishaketu's father is Arjuna's enemy. He avoided him as much as possible when he was young despite Vrishaketu's intent of wanting to bond with him. Pariksit even commented on how Vrishaketu was "viciously stubborn" about it. However, due to Arjuna's frequent absence in his life, Pariksit eventually sought Vrishaketu to be his confidant, possibly due to loneliness. :They became close afterwards, and after bonding with Vrishaketu, Pariksit developed a crush on him that slowly turned into an obsession whenever he saw Vrishaketu talk with women. Because of this, he became somewhat clingy towards Vrishaketu, which carried on even when he turned into a Heroic Spirit. His feelings, however, were often mistaken as family love, and even if Pariksit claimed to be unaffected by it, he can be seen becoming frustrated at times about Vrishaketu's obliviousness. Role Fate/Eminent Revival Pariksit is one of the many new Servants introduced in the second part of ''Fate/Eminent Revival. His role is the same as Vrishaketu, however, the Protagonist needs to defeat him a few times in the story since he is initially an antagonist who goes against the Protagonist's ideas of breaking Apep's control on the Mana Pillars. Prologue II: The Paradox Within Human History Imaginary Around: The Entrance of Paradoxes Do Samrāṭa: A Game of Power and Wits Abilities Serving as Vrishaketu's foil, Pariksit's Parameters and Skills are rather top-notched for someone under the Overseer-class. This is mostly due to his relations with Arjuna, the Awarded Hero, who is his biological grandfather and the rest of the Pandavas who are his great uncles. Unlike Vrishaketu who needed a goal to change his Servant Class, Pariksit revealed that the Throne of Heroes called to him a long time ago in order to change his Servant Class into any of what was offered to him. He refuses to do so solely because he thinks that Vrishaketu will be lonely. It is suggested that Pariksit can be classified as an Archer, a Lancer or a Caster. He has '''Self-Replenishment (Mana) A and Overseer B '''comes as his initial Class Skills before he unlocked '''Determined Will A++ by choosing to side with the Protagonist and Vrishaketu to defeat Apep once and for all. As a descendant of the Thunder God Indra, Pariksit has Magic Resistance C and Divinity D. His Ranked Down Divinity is a result of his deified bloodline thinning out in each generation, similar to Vrishaketu. While Vrishaketu has a Riding Skill, Pariksit has Item Construction (False) A '''because, as heir of Hastinapur and the Pandu bloodline, he has the authority to use Astras but only the ones that have physical forms. He doesn't have any access to the supernatural Astras since he wasn't gifted with their Mantras -- a privilege that was given to Vrishaketu as per Krishna's request. His other Skill '''Independent Action A '''is a result of being alone for most of the time once he was crowned prince of Hastinapur, especially after the Pandavas decided to leave for exile in his lifetime. While he still has his mother by his side, it still doesn't change the fact that Pariksit was mostly left alone by himself. He even alludes this in his thoughts during his spare time and he hates it. Naturally as the king of one of India's prominent countries, Pariksit has '''Golden Rule (Wealth & Body) A+, because not only is he a great ruler, he is also a very skilled warrior with an attractive figure. He also has Mana Burst (Star) B+ '(魔力放出 (星), ''Maryoku Hōshutsu (Hoshi)) that he chose over with his other choice which was Mana Burst (Lightning) because of his lineage with Indra and he reasoned out it's perfect for his fighting style (but truthfully, he chose it because he is aware that Vrishaketu is the descendant of Surya, who is the Sun God, and the sun is a star itself). His Personal Skill, 'Curse of the Brahman B- '(ブラフマンの祟り, Burafuman no Tatari) is a dedication to his impending death, serving as a reminder to him of his wrongdoing during the heat of a moment when he was out hunting one day and he insulted a notable sage whose son cursed to die by a snake bite. Until this day, this memory haunts Pariksit enough to fear curses and snakes. However, his Active Skills were replaced once he obtained the armor named '''Deva from Krishna's astral body in order to support him in saving Vrishaketu who became incapacitated in Apep's eternal sea of darkness, and rendered their Master alone for a time. Similar to the armor Vrishaketu wears (Asura), Pariksit gains the Skill Mana Burst (Aura) A (魔力放出 (霊気), Maryoku Hōshutsu (Reiki)) that replaces his Mana Burst (Star) B+. His next Skill is Illustrious Piety B+ '(注目すべき善道, ''Chūmoku Subeki Zendō) that denotes his just rule as the king of Hastinapur before he was cursed. His Personal Skill in this armor is his title, 'Keeper of the Divyastras A++ '(ディヴィアストラの番人, Divuiasutora no Ban'nin) which enables Pariksit to use any celestial (physical) Astra/s at his disposal to use in combat, changing his Noble Phantasm just like Vrishaketu. His Noble Phantasm, by default, is Gandiva, the beloved Astra bow of his grandfather, Arjuna, who the Fire God Agni gifted to, and as such, he (Pariksit) utilizes the bow in a similar fashion in his honor. However, once he obtains Deva, Pariksit can choose in between Gandiva, Vasavi Shakti -a dart Astra gifted to Karna by Indra himself that has the ability to unleash the devastating power equivalent to the sun-, and Trishula -a trident Astra from Shiva that symbolizes the Hindu Trimurti (Brahma, Vishnu and Shiva) in each prong and discharges a lethal amount of lightning to leave his enemies dead- as his Noble Phantasm due to the nature of his Skill, Keeper of the Divyastras. Due to this, Pariksit can use Vijaya, which is the bow of Karna (originally Shiva's), and he uses this together with Vrishaketu's Noble Phantasm to create a new one called '''Pashupata Vijaya to use against Apep. This collaborated Noble Phantasm is very powerful enough to make Apep retreat back into the darkness barely alive. Development Category:3-Kizuna Category:Lawful Neutral Category:King Category:Indian Heroic Spirits Category:Characters in Fate/Eminent Revival Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Astradhari